Black Moon Rising
by AC Aero
Summary: Riku never turned to the darkness and recieved the keyblade like he was supposed to. So what happened to Sora? He became something else...SoraXYunaXRikku. Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Black Moon Rising

Summary: Riku never turned towards the darkness and recieved the keyblade like he was supposed to. So what happened to Sora? He became something else...

Disclaimer...I don't own kingdom Hearts...i have the game...but i don't think that counts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Nothing ever happens here" Riku muttered, walking along the beach with Tidus._

_"Who cares? It's pretty peaceful here" Selphie commented, following them, much to Tidus's ire._

_"Who invited her?" Tidus whispered to Riku annoyed. He grew even more annoyed when Selphie smacked him with her jump rope. "Hey...what's that over there?" he suddenly asked pointing to an tattered white blob at the end of the beach. They all ran over to it, which was slowly picking itself. When they finally reached the thing, now revealed to be a kid around 6 years old. _

_"You okay? You look kinda...awful" Selphie commented. Riku winced. Could she be any more blunt? It was true though. Not only was his clothes tattered...but he was bleeding on his forehead and he was covered in small cuts and bruises...not to mention his clothes being soaked._

_He opened his eyes, revealing dark blue orbs that carried an strange glow in them. He absently pulled an spiky lock of brown hair. "Yeah I'm fine."_

_"You can come with me to my house...and get cleaned up. You really do look awful. I'm Riku, what's your name?" For a second the boy looked like he wasn't gonna answer Riku, but thought against._

_"I'm Sora...nice to meet you."_

_Suddenly Selphie cheered. "Yay!! With Sora and Kairi here now we have two new friends!! I'm gonna go tell Wakka!" And with that, she dashed off, Tidus close behind._

_Sora stared after them...but decided to follow Riku. And ignore the funny feeling that he was forgetting something important._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Sleeping again Sora? You're such a bum." Lazy, disinterested blues opened to look at the redhead above him.

"What else is there to do? I'm bored...so i'll sleep." Sora replied to Kairi, closing his eyes again.

"You could help me and Riku build the raft!!" Kairi cried out, getting annoyed with Sora.

"You're saying it wrong...It's Riku and I" Sora corrected, knowing it'd annoyed Kairi. He smirked when she stomped off. Sora had changed a lot over 9 years he was on Destiny Islands. He was outgoing, cheerful, and generally alot more talkative than he used to be. He hadn't changed much in appearance though. A thinner face, same blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Sora was wearing a short sleeved blue and black chinese style shirt with black pants. Simple and comfortable he called it, much to Kairi's ire. Sora was cut off from his thoughts as some logs landed on top of him. He move them off to glare at the offender. Angry blue eyes met amused aqua ones.

"You wanna come with us then you gotta help out Sora." Riku told him, then preceded to give him a list of things to do.

'Today's gonna be a crappy day. I can feel it.' Sora told himself depressingly, going to look for fish in the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The swords were clashing, fast and fiercely. Almost faster than she could track. She could identify the fighters though. One was an tall, thin blonde man, wearing an black hakama, with baggy pants. He was emitting lightning at random intervals, making his blade even deadlier. He hacked and sawed and tried everything he could to kill his opponent. The other fighter was holding his own though. He wore an open black jacket, with silver lines running all over. Some of the lines met up and ran together to form symbols. He wore baggy black shorts with silver patches on it. He had spiky brown hair, but that was all that could be seen. On his face he wore an dark skeleton like mask. The mask seemed like it was melded to his face, and was pure white with three dark jagged lines coming from the right side of his mask. The eyeholes and space in between his eyes were black, and his eyes were yellow. He wielded to katannas, an completely black one in his right hand, and a completely white one in his left. He'd occasionally throw out black or silver rays of light out towards his opponent. She was confused. She had no idea who they were or why they fought. The only thing she picked up from this dream were there eyes. The blonde's one gave her the chills, it spoke of ruthlessness, and pain. The brown haired's one gave her confidence, and something else she couldn't place. Suddenly, she heard an crack. And saw that the boy's mask was removed. She tried to look, but it was becoming blurry. All she saw were intense ocean blue eyes..._

_"Ahhh_!" Yuna woke up aggravated. Everytime she has that dream, she never got to see that boy's face. She couldn't really call him a boy, she thought to herself. He looked to be about her age, maybe a little younger. She was almost positive that the dream meant something important. If only she could figure out what it was though...

"HEY YUNA!! AWAKE YET!!" Came a shrill cry from behind her, making Yuna shoot up into the air. She turned around and glared at the grinning innocently Rikku. Rikku was one of the prettiest girls Yuna knew. With her blonde braided hair, whirlpool green eyes, and figure, Rikku was beautiful. Rikku would tell you the same about Yuna. Who had one blue eye, and one green one, Straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and a great figure that was still developing and she hid it under her robes.

"I am now...what did you want Rikku?" Yuna asked. Try as she might, she could never stay mad at Rikku. She was pretty used to it though. Rikku did it everyday.

"Did you have that dream again?" Rikku asked. When Yuna nodded, Rikku squealed. "That dream means that the brown haired boy is going to be your future man!! And he's gonna save you from the blonde one!!" Rikku yelled, having no idea how close she was to the truth with that statement. She laughed at the flustered Yuna. " You said yourself that he was cute, and gave you courage. He's gonna be your man!! But you have to promise to share!!"

"O-okay..." Was all Yuna could say...as she and Rikku prepared for the day. 'Why do I have this feeling, I'm going to meet him really soon?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This world has been connected."

"What are you talking about?" Where did this guy come from?! All Sora did was go to his and Kairi's secret spot...well maybe he shouldn't have gone to look at the door that just happened to be in the cave. Either way, the guy in a cloak was creeping him out.

"You've come so far...yet still no so little..."

"What?" Sora was getting pissed. He wouldn't charge this guy...it wouldn't look good. To who, he didn't know. Attacking this guy just seemed wrong. Everything about him screamed "Danger!" to Sora.

"What...are...you...TALKING ABOUT?!" Sora finally yelled out. It only pissed him off further when the man chuckled.

"Go outside and you'll see."

Sora was sceptical...but he decided to go out and look anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slashed another one of these dark things. He noticed motion behind him and quickly ran a sweep with his sword destroying three more. 'Where did these things come from?! WHAT are they? Where are Sora and Kairi and the others?' He lost his train of thought when the remaining heartless cleared. He paid no attention to that, but took the time to run off to look for someone, ANYONE around that could tell him what was happening. He ran to the secret spot, hoping to see Sora and Kairi. He saw Kairi, but it was different. She was transparent, like a ghost. "Kairi?" Riku asked tentatively.

She turned. Riku flinched unconsciously. It was the Kairi he knew, but it wasn't. She was paler then normal, and her eyes were dead-looking. It hurt Riku just looking at her. She moved for him and passed right threw him. The door behind her opened, 'Where'd that come from?' Riku wondered, and a force of wind pushed him out of the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_  
(At the same time Riku's fighting heartless)_

Sora ran out of the cave and looked around. The first thing he noticed were the black ant looking things creeping towards him. He lashed out at one of them with a kick, but it went right through it, and left Sora with scratches all over his leg. "Forget this" and turned around and ran back into the secret spot. 'Riku can take care of himself...and Kairi's probably at home sleeping through this...and I'm the lazy one?' He ran back into the cave, hoping to force what's happening from the cloaked man. However it wasn't the guy he ran into.

"Tidus? What are you doing here?"

The blonde turned around, and Sora gasped. Tidus was glowing, and not in a good way. He was glowing a dark purple color that gave him an very creepy feeling. His eyes were no longer blue, but were pale white matching the whites of his eyes.

"Hey Sora...Are you ready?" When he talked it sounded like two people were talking.

"Ready for what?" Sora asked cautiously.

"To..." what creeped Sora out was that the sentence was finished, not from Tidus, but from behind him.

"Die" Sora's eye's darted behind him and saw...An white haired man with a huge shadow attacking him.

'What?!' He lept back to avoid the man's swipe, and lept back further to avoid the shadow's swipe. An strike to the back alerted Sora. 'I forgot about Tidus!' He lept back against the wall and glared at all three of them. ' I can't take three of them...So why don't I see what's behind the door?' With thought he rushed Tidus, who was closest to the door, and lept over him to pull open the door.

"NO!" Two voices cried at once.

"BITE ME!!" Sora screamed back. And pulled the door open. A blinding flash of light erupted from the door and Sora lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku woke up and saw the island he was on...was floating? Riku rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yep, the island was floating. "So what happens now?" A roar erupted from behind him. "I really wish I didn't asked that, he muttered, fingering his new keyblade. He looked behind and saw that shadow from his dream again. "You again, huh? Fine...Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter 1. I'll try to make the chapters longer...but they have to end when they end. Anyways...Tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...Here's Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or whatever else i choose to throw. I'm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The giant shadow slammed a fist down on the ground at Riku, who was fast enough to leap out of the way. He wasn't fast enough however, to avoid the shockwave that followed. Riku was blasted even further backward than he planned.

_'Damn it!! That didn't happen last time...' _Riku thought to himself, before smacking himself in the forehead. Of course!! he thought to himself. That was the dream world...or something like that. _'This is the physical world...so somethin's different here...? I'm missing somethin...' _Diverting his attention from the giant Heartless. He payed for his inattention by a kick from the giant foot. _'Urg...' _Why did I have to do this...? Riku thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_There was nothing but black, Riku noted, falling straight downwards. He could have sworn he heard someone singing, but it was gone before he could focus on it. Riku noticed the ground coming up pretty quickly and flipped himself to land on his feet. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he studied the ground. He ignored the darkness all around him, as he had noticed the lack of...anything as he fell. He stared at the figure on the floor he was standing. He looked oddly familiar..._

_With a flash, Riku realized, it was Sora he was standing on!! He was appearing to be leaning backward, with nothing to support him. Surrounding him were 2 circles on each side. Inside each circle was an beautiful girl, Riku noted. 'What does this mean?'_

So much to do...so little time

_"Who said that?!" Riku said, looking around in every direction he could think of. The voice seemed to have come from everywhere. What did HE have to do? How much did HE have? Thinking about these questions made his hurt._

Don't be afraid. The door is still shut

_"I dunno what you're talking about. I don't see a door." Riku moved forward, immediately noticing how much harder it was to move here. He filed it away for further notice._

Choose your strength

_3 beams of light flashed, forcing Riku to cover his eyes. When he opened them, he saw three pillars each holding their own weapons. 1 pillar held an sword, the other a shield, the last one held an staff with a mouse shaped pendant on the end it._

_Riku stared at each weapon in turn, wondering what in the world was going on. 'Choose my strength?' Riku asked himself. He shrugged, then walked over to the sword, and plucked it from it's pedastal._

_"I chose the blade. Like an Warrior." Riku said, feeling like he was talking to himself."_

What will you give up in exchange?

_"I gotta give somethin up now? That sucks." Riku admitted, but nonetheless. He lifted his sword, only to see it glow and dissappear. He shrugged, and walked over to the staff. He grabbed it, waving it around a few times. 'What do I do now?' He asked himself. The staff dissappeared, just as the sword did. _

Is this the power you seek?

_"Yeah. What happens now?" _

_Riku stumbled as he heard a crack. He looked down at the floor wide eyed, to see a crack. 'Don't tell me it's gonna...' _

_Before he could even finish his thought, the floor shattered in pieces. Almost like glass Riku noticed. And with nothing to stand on, he had no choice but to fall with him. He landed on another platform, this time with the image of a silver haired boy on it. 'Heh, I got my own platform too.' Riku thought to himself, smirking. His smirk quickly disappeared when he noticed the figures in the circle around him. 'Why couldn't I have gotten cute girls too!!' He raged to himself. The same sword he was holding earlier reappeared in his hand. He looked at it, and took an experimental swing._

Prepare yourself.

_Riku had no choice but to listen to the voice at this point, it had been right enough as it was. He was about to shrug it off, but he heard the sound of wiggling. He turned around to see...a black thing? It looked like a slouched elf, with crunched up feet and antennas. The only thing not black about was it's eyes, which were a piercing yellow. Riku shrugged and charged it. (he shrugs a lot) He swung down at the heartless as fast as he could, but the thing melted into the ground, causing him to hit the ground. _

_'What the hell?!' Riku thought, leaping backwards. Riku's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as the thing grew back and leapt at him. He swiped clean through it this time, which only managed to knock it backwards. Riku swung again, putting a lot of force in it, this time turning the thing into mist. 'is it dead?' He asked himself._

Behind you!

_Riku pivoted on his foot, swinging his blade as fast and hard as he could. He was sastified when he heard the sound of poofing...whatever they were. "That was easy." Riku stated, starting to smirk again. His smirk disappeared when he felt something on his feet. He looked down, to see black, crawling upwards. He could do nothing about it now, he noticed. Unless he planned to cut his legs off, which wasn't happening anytime soon. Riku stood there and let the darkness envelope him, hiding his fear._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Riku rematerialized onto another glass like surface. Riku didn't bother to study the floor this time, and studied the door in front of him. 'This must be the door he was talking about earlier...'_

_Riku stepped forward, and pushed on it. It didn't budge. 'I can't open it' _

_He stared at the door. What was he supposed to do now?' He turned and walked to the edge of the circular glass. He closed his eyes, and decided to try this. _

Wait...don't!!

_Too late though, Riku had already jumped off, as he fell, he noticed glass like stair leading upwards._

_'AWWW COME ON!!' Riku screamed in his mind as he fell._

Hmm...I think I have a good grasp of your personality now.

_'The hell? How?' Riku thought to himself. _

Time for the final test. Prepare yourself. Be warned: The closer you get to light...the greater your shadow becomes.

_As the voice finished speaking, Riku's shadow solidified and detached itself. It shot down towards the ground and grew in size as he did. When Riku finally hit ANOTHER PLATFORM. (he was getting tired of these.) He raised his sword, as the thing locked eyes with him._

_"Let's get this over with, Shadow."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Flashback end.

"That wasn't a dream...was it?" Riku asked himself, staring at the shadow again. Before he suddenly grinned. "Last time was a draw. This time..." Riku trailed off, holding his new keyblade in a read position.

The thing simply swung his arm down. Riku, remembering his previous fight with the shadow darted forward. He was not in the mood to fight heartless He darted under the fist and held his blade above his head in a horizontal position. The fist landed down on it and Riku was forced to push upwards as hard as he could.

'Even if this thing's big...it's still my shadow...right? How do I get outta this?' Riku's keyblade suddenly glowed, and the fist retreated, the shadow pulling back as if burned. Riku's grin had returned. "So this blade your weakness huh?"

'That changes things.' Riku thought. Riku stared as the shadow began to stick his arm down again. 'This thing's too stupid to be MY shadow.' Riku stated, jumping back a little and climbing up the arm. He leapt forward, and landed on the head again. He stood forward and jammed his keyblade directly into the shadow's head. It shook him off, trying to grab the keyblade out of his head, and failing to do so.

Riku started to grin, before he realized that something was happening to him. The shadow and everything now that he thought about. 'I'm being sucked away?' Riku thought to himself. He grabbed the closest thing to him, a tree, and clung to it for all he was forth. It wasn't enough though, as the tree was pulled out of roots, Riku flying away with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I shouldn't have done that." Sora admitted to himself. He was standing in a strange looking city with no one in it. He walked forward, still not hearing any sounds besides his foot prints and continued to walk forward. "Everything's blue...and black. Where is this?" Sora asked himself.

"I dunno, but stay on your toes." A voice said from behind him. Sora whirled around, and jumped back a little. He studied the guy who had spoken. He had spiky blonde hair, that stuck out as much as Sora's own, but in a different way. His eyes were the same shade of blue as his. He wore the same clothes as Sora, only his pants were black and white, and his jacket was red, the shirt underneath the open jacket was black. His shoes were yellow.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Your darker half." The blonde stated cheerfully, leaving Sora stumped as too what he was talking about. "Hey! Wait up!!" Sora yelled, quickly running forward.

"What do you mean darker half?" Sora asked, walking at the same pace as D-Sora, as he started to call him. "It's complicated." The blonde sighed. "Just call me Roxas." He added, before continuing forward.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, suddenly stopping.

"That's for you to decide." Roxas admitted, stopping as well. Seeing Sora's confused look, he sighed again. "I'm not dealing with this." Roxas stated, before the door in front of them opened, the force of wind blasting them forward. _'Where'd that door come from?' _Sora asked himself. He blacked out, or was it waking up? As the surrounding area suddenly became brighter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have that dream again Yuna?" Rikku asked, just as hyper as ever.

Yuna shook her head, admitting that she hadn't. And that worried her. She'd been having that dream for a while now, and she figured that the lack of dreams meant something was about to happen. She got dressed as normal and began to walk outside, Rikku following silently. As soon as she reached the door, she shivered.

"Yu?"

"Something's wrong Rikku, I can feel it." Yuna and Rikku stepped outside her room catiously and gasped. The hallway looked completely different. It was an dark purple and looked like it was pulsing.

"I see they missed some. Geheheheeh..." Yuna and Rikku turned to see...a pillow? Laughing at them. This pissed off Rikku who pulled out an knife and threw at the talking pillow, who simply sidestepped the throw. "You'll have to do better than that Missy." He cackled, before laughing again.

"Your laugh really annoys me Ogie Boogie" An cold female voice interuptted. From behind the pillow came the palest woman Yuna or Rikku had ever seen. She wore an black gown and a hat that made it look like she had horns.

"You two must have strong hearts. Everyone else in this world has become a heartless." She stated.

_'This world? Does that mean there are more?'_ Rikku asked herself. "What are you doing here?!" She asked, voice not betraying her fear.

"This world is now our base." A voice from behind interuptted. What made them freeze however, was that they KNEW that voice. They both turned around to see Paine, the last of their trio, standing there smirking at them. She was glowing an sickly green color as well.

"P-Pai..." Yuna couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Paine!! What the hell?!" Rikku asked, growing more furious.

"Simple. I don't want to die, so I chose to work for them."

"What about us?" Rikku asked while signalling to Yuna. 'If you're going to do something...now's the time!' Yuna nodded and began to concentrate on her aeons. At this point she didn't know what they could do...but it couldn't hurt to try.

"What about you? We were partners...nothing more.' Yuna stopped listening at that point, her eyes hardening. She began to focus even more of her aeon's powers into herself, which was different than what she usually did. _'I want Rikku and me to go somewhere FAR AWAY from this place._ _As far as possible'_ She thought to herself as her eyes popped open. Maleificent, who had been standing by watching the drama, suddenly darted forward just as Yuna's eyes began to glow. Malecificent's own eyes began to glow just as Rikku and's Yuna's body began to glow with a white light. Rikku managed to flick Paine and Malicifent off before she and Yuna vanished in a flash.

_'That power...'_ Malicifent thought to herself. She'd never seen that ability. Those two would make powerful heartless under her control. "Ogie Boogie...Gather the others. We have much to discuss."

(i was gonna stop it here...but that seems to short.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Sora saw when he woke up was some balding guy with...curved horns staring at him.

"Uh...Hello?" Sora ventured, raising a hand in greeting. Sora began to study the...person in front of him. He was short, coming up to his knee. His legs bent backwards, like an horse, and was covered in fur. Instead of toes he had hooves. He was an tubby thing, Sora noticed, holding back an chuckle. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the person hit him on the head.

"That's for not listening!! I'm Phil, and I got 4 things to ask you! 1. Who are you? 2. Where did you come from? and 3. Why are you here?"

_'That's 3 things...' _Sora thought to himself, before answering the questions. "My name's Sora...I came from Destiny Islands...and I don't really know why I came here."

"You couldn't have come for the tournament kid." Phil stated offhandedly. Just the way he said that rubbed Sora the wrong way.

"Why not? And don't call me kid." Sora replied angrily, putting his hands on his chest.

"You? In the tournament? Don't make me laugh!!" Phillip stated, laughing anyway, clutching his belly for emphasis.Sora opened his mouth to tell the goat guy what he thought of that, when both heard two females screaming. Sora looked up, following the sound, only to have 2 bodies fall on top of his own.

"Whatever you did...that was awesome Yuna." one of them said, the blonde, Sora told himself, spitting out some of the mentioned blond hair.

"urg..." was all the brunnete had said.

"That's great and all...but could you move?" Sora asked. "You're kinda heavy"

The blonde immediately stood up and glared down at Sora. "You DID NOT just call me fat!!" She stated, her eyes seemingly on fire. She was snapped out of it when the other girl hit her in the back of the head. She bent down and helped Sora up. _'He seems familiar...'_ "Sorry about that. I'm Yuna, and this is Rikku." She stated, pointing at herself, and then Rikku, who hmpfed. Sora took her offered hand and pulled himself up.

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you 2."

"You girls here for the tournament? You ain't tough enough for it." Phil stated, staring at the newly formed trio.

"Why not?! Who do you think you are?!" Riku started to rant, before Yuna covered her mouth with her hand.

"What if we work together? We can't be that bad." Yuna reasoned, before Rikku could say anything or Sora could either.

The goat man crossed his arms, seeming to think of this. Sora, who saw that he was weakening, decided to taunt him a little.

"Scared we'll win your stupid tournament?" Sora asked, grinning widely. Seeing the grin made Yuna blush, and Rikku to start grinning, who suddenly elbowed her in the ribs.

"What?! That's it you guys are in!!" Phil then turned around and walked in the stone building, muttering to himself about cocky brats.

"Looks like we're a team, now" Sora ventured, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yep! So let's go do some team bonding!!" Rikku squealed, pulling Yuna and Sora inside the building.

_'Wasn't she mad at me?'_

_'I don't like the look in her eyes.'_

'Those two are cute.'

"Roxas?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku's eyes popped open and he looked at his surroundings. It was dark, and he was in an alleyway with brown walls on either side. With a groan, he pulled himself upwards. _'What the hell was that? It was like my island was...kicking me out.' _The thought of getting kicked off his own island pissed him off to no end. "What happened to Kairi? And Sora?" _'And the others.'_ Riku silently added.

"Standing around here won't help me any." Riku thought walking his way out of the alley. He turned a corner and nearly tripped over a yellow dog that was sitting there. Riku stared at the dog, who stared back, tail wagging. "Hey, do you know where we are?" Riku asked the dog, kneeling down to the dogs level. The dog blinked, then turned around and ran off. "Hey wait up!!" Riku yelled, following the dog out of the alley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pale red eyes slowly opened. He stared disdainfully at his surrounding allies. He'd kill them all himself if he could, but they were needed...at the moment anyway.

"We have managed to locate the vessel." One of the voices stated.

"How? The thing's proved impossible to track." Another retorted, his hood falling out of place. It revealed an thin face, blond shaggy hair, and narrowed blue eyes. He' done a lot of work to get rid of the damn vessel, and it had the NERVE to survive.

"I believe that he's glimpsed the door." Another one stated quietly, hushing everyone with his statements. Seeing their silence, he continued. "When he did see the door, or even opened it, his power fluxed, and allowed us to get a lock on it."

"You deal with it." The red eyed man stated, pointing at an random hooded person. "I don't care how, use your soldiers or whatever. Oh, and don't kill him."

"You got it." The hooded man stated. 'As soon as I reach the vessel, I'll take his power and abilities. Once I do, you're next." The man thought, his pale blue eyes narrowing slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chapter 2. And I'll say this now. Roxas IS NOT a zanpukto. I thought about doing it...but i didn't. I'll explain their relationship next chapter. As for chapters...I'll probably switch off between Sora and Riku in the chapters.

Leave Reviews and tell me what you think!


End file.
